Love and Power of the Prophecy Hanyous
by PrincessBraVegeta
Summary: Kagome alomst dies, and is saved by unconventional means. She'll gain some new family members afterwards. Inuyasha is there, but is he really helping?
1. Chapter 1

17/09/2010 21:34:00

I present to you the latest installment of… The Love and Power of the Prophecy of the Hanyous. (Editor is wondering how many more times she will have to type that long-ass title)

"Hurry up Kagome" "I'm coming Inuyasha"'

"Kagome watch out"

"Ahh… Inuyasha…."

"Kagome…Nooo."

"Lets take her to the village, they might-"

"Inuyasha, where _are_ you going?"

"Lt him go, he's going to the village"

"But what about Naraku?"

"We need to forget about him now, but we will be back Naraku"

Then Naraku's castle blows up

Kaede's place.

"Inuyasha…" I look up to see him and he looks down to say, "Kagome, you should rest." I feel really energetic, I wanna get up and run, but as I move to, he pushes me back onto the straw bed set on the floor for me.

"Inuyasha I'm really fi… what is it? Why are you looking at me that way?" His expression was really weird, and kinda freaked me out."Kagome you're beautiful, and sorry but just look at yourself."

"Inuyasha, are you okay? Is that really you?" Something was Very wrong with Inuyasha, he wasn't even insulting me. Im starting to get worried when he replies, "Yes wench, now look at yourself!" now I feel better.

"Inuyasha, why do I have fangs and claws an- Oh SHIT. I have dog ears!"

I looked like a half demon, like inuyasha, except my hair was still black.

"Hey! What's wrong with my ears?" "Nothing, but they look better on you, not me." "They look fine." "Inuyasha, why am I a hanyou?"

"Because of Kaede, I did nothing. I think she said it was the only way to save you." I go and kiss him on the cheek and say, "thanks Inuyasha."

Then he comes and pulls me out of the hut, tells everyone he needs to talk to me, and that they were going for a walk. "Inuyasha where we are going, please." "Nope, no can do." "Please tell me, if you don't, I will never kiss you again!"

Something strange glinted in his eyes and he said "Never is a big word, and you'll be kissing me sooner than you think." A cold wind brushed through Kagome's hair, and she became a little tiniest bit scared.

Cliffhanger! Review and keep reading, I Love you (and the crazy person who _Volunteered to type this up for her *Sighs* _)

The Dawn of Love

Don't forget Miss Miazaki, cause this gave me one hell of a headache from my mom to type


	2. Lost Control

24/09/2010 20:41:00

Welcome Back to Chapter to glorious readers, I've skimmed the chapter and it seems we have some almost M rated material in here, mmmm Spicy.

Anyway WARNINGS: dark themes, Violence, (do you think this could count as bestiality…) be warned…

Disclaimer: Dawn of love and I do not own Inuyasha, but if we did pulls out dog collar and chain… I think you know where I'm going with this .

Without further ado,

I present Chapter two,

And please take some time,

To appreciate my rhyme

He pushes me against a tree, and starts to kiss me. I tried to push him off, but instead got lost in the kiss. Afterwards, he forced his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss. I tried to stop but I couldn't. When I looked up to see his face, his eyes were blood red, and clouded with lust. Inuyasha was gone, leaving sex-drive and lust in his wake. Then, all of a sudden he breaks the straps on my kimono dress and pulls the whole thing down my shoulders. He stops kissing my lips, choosing to kiss down my neck instead. I tried to hold my moan back, but couldn't. But I can finally choke out "Inuyasha stop please…Inuyasha stop… this isn't you. Please!"

He looks at me, but I cant meet his eyes and look away. "I… cant stop" his lips are pressed against my neck, and the hot breath against my skin makes me shiver. "Kagome" his voice is strained, as if he were fighting something "the blood I used to save you. It's activated, It makes me want you as a mate" he rips his arms from around me and I tumble to the ground, barely managing to cover myself with the torn kimono dress. "Go!" he yelled. I finally looked at his face, the gold had come back into the red, but I knew I didn't have much time, so I ran. I dropped my kimono dress, and frantically pull it back up to my shoulders

I try to see if he is following me, but I don't see anyone. Then his scent hits me, but its to late. He pounced on top of me and starts to rip my kimono more. He kisses my neck, and I see the amber color of his eyes had been drained out. Against my will, I start to moan.

I rip myself out of his hold and began to run. Run back to the village. I didn't stop to look behind me; because I knew this time that Inuyasha would follow. I find Sango as quickly as I can. She looked at me surprised, and asked "Kagome are you okay? What happened? Where's Inuyasha?"

Ignoring her questions I frantically replied "Sango, hurry hid me before Inuyasha comes, he's gone mad hurry!" "He did this to you?" Sango's expression was furious "I'm going to kill him for this!"

"No! Sango it's not his fault. When he gave me his blood to save me it made him want to mate with me. Just hide me, please."

"Fine. C'mon Kirara lets go."

(In the air)

We will wait until Inuyasha is calmed down to go back, okay Kagome?"

"Thanks Sango, I hope this is okay."

"What are friends for?"


	3. Worries

After Inuyasha had calmed down we headed back to the village to find Inuyasha on the God Tree, looking up at the sky. As soon as I got down from Kirara's back I climbed right up the tree and sat on of the branches near him. He was surprised I even wanted to be near him after what had happened, so as soon as he recognized me he bean apologizing for earlier that afternoon. "No worries," I said as he looked at me, ashamed of himself to the point where he couldn't meet her eyes. "It's okay"

Then he did something unexpected, he pulled me into an embrace, my back against his chest. He pulled his arms snugly around me and kissed my cheek. My mind told me to just lay back and relax, but I was never one to listen to advice. So, I looked up at him, right into his Amber colored eyes. I have to admit I got lost in them. I was speechless, i wouldn't open my moth because i knew only nonsense would come out.

Soon after that I fell asleep in his arms on the branch of the most sacred tree in the world.

Perhaps I should have taken it as a sign of fate that my first night in this form was spent in this sacred tree... with Inuyasha...

Later than Night I awoke back at the campsite, Shippo-Chan was curled up in a ball. I was careful not to move because his resting place of choice was my stomach. I was careful to turn only my upper torso as I looked for Inuyasha. I realize that i am leaned up against the tree by the hot-springs (Beta Note: Is anyone noticing a pattern here? What's with all the trees?). Miroku and Sango were awake and huddled together by the big rock (Beta: Now Rocks? *sigh* I give up). Myouga was curled up in a similar position to Shippo's, buried in Kirara's undoubtedly warm fur.

"Ah Kagome, you're finally awake!" Says Miroku. He and Sango got up and came to help her sit up properly. I gathered Shippo into my arms so that he would not notice too much of a change when I moved. He grumbled slightly as i relocated him, but did not complain, instead sinking into my chest, no problem, he's so little and sweet he can't be perverted.

As Sango's and Miroku's Hands were about to make contact with me, Inuyasha began to growl in his sleep. It was a dangerous sound that reverberated throughout the whole area making me feel strangely same for a reason I didn't want to think about. Sango reaches for my hand, and almost instantly he starts growling even louder, shifting in his sleep.

Shippo was woken up by the loud noise and rubbed his eyes sleepily, burying his head further into my breasts, probably trying to block out the soft campfire light that hadn't been on when he had fallen asleep. "Make Inuyasha stop growling, "I can't sleep!" I petted Shippo's orange fox tail to calm him down. "Do you know why Inuyasha is growling?" I asked. "That's easy" said Shippo snuggling into me, "He's just protective Kagome-nee-chan. he doesn't want anyone to touch his future mate"

My eyes widened, I was startled. "how does he know it's me?" Sango rolled her eyes, "Knowing Inuyasha he only has a vague idea, and wont remember having growled at anyone tomorrow morning." I sighed "so he doesn't want me to touch you guys. Thanks Shippo, Inuyasha wont growl again." Shippo nodded and almost instantly fell asleep.

"You know, Inuyasha is probably planning on-"

*Wham!*

"Miroku you pervert! you think I can't throw you in the lake just because Kirara's asleep?" Sango yelled, pulling him off the floor by his ear with one hand, and whacking Miroku with her boomerang using the other. I thought it would be good to stop this fight before Miroku got seriously hurt. "Quiet! you guys knock it off, unless you want to wake inuyasha up. he'll be really mad you woke him up!"

I felt it was probably already too late, and I was proved right when Inuyasha's loud bark made Sango drop Miroku unceremoniously on his face. "Shut UP! what are you guys doing at this time anyway? I'm trying to sleep!" Inuyasha's amber eyes found Miroku in his undignified state on the floor. "What did the Monk do this time?" he asked, smirking at someone else's pain. Sango was about to tell, but I covered her mouth, fearing for Miroku's life, if Inuyasha was really protective of me, Miroku could be killed. Sango seeing the urgency in my eyes did not pursue the matter further.

"Whatever," Sango covered "Let's all just go back to bed." she dragged Miroku back towards the fire where she heedlessly used him as a pillow "Don't get any ideas if you like your face the way it is" she threatened closing her eyes, a scowl still planted on her face. leaving in her wake a tortured Miroku, having to watch the object of his desire's generous chest rise and fall, but not moving his hands for fear of loss of organs.

I stared one moment before something occurred to her "wait, who's going to watch for demons?" Sango was already asleep, and Miroku was staring and the slightest shifts of her body, not daring to move. Inuyasha was grinning, he laughed softly, "Miroku's in his own personal hell over there" then her question seemed to have reached him, and he turned to look at her the fire catching his Amber eyes and making them glow. "I'll keep watch this time."

"I thought you were gonna sleep," I told him, rocking Shippo slightly. The noise had begun to wake him up, but he slowly sank back into the deep sleep he had been in before. "Feh just go back to sleep" Inuyasha said. "Okay fine" I relented, letting Inuyasha have his way, though i didn't have plans for actually sleeping for a little while now..

I think Inuyasha could tell I planned on subtly defying him, because he pulled me into his chest where it was warm , but firm. With his steady strong heartbeat under my ear, it was impossible not to sleep.


	4. Kagome's Transformation

_Kagome's Transformation_

_ In the middle of the night I woke up crying and screaming. I'm terrified as hell though it was only a dream, but... it was so real. "Kagome are you okay? What's wrong?" I jumped, i wasn't expecting Inuyasha to appear by my side as he did, lifting me into his arms and comforting me. I hide my face in his neck before starting to sob outright. Hot tears rolled down my face like fat fell off of my face and onto his neck, He shifted in surprise as the first hot tear hit him, Then settled back down when he realized what it was. _

_ "Kagome, it's okay, just tell me what happened," My breathing was unsteady and uneven, and my chest felt unbearably tight, but I managed to get out "It.. was .. so real" I stopped to steady myself and take a fortifying breath,"Like a... vision... or something" I finished. Lt was enough. the rest of the group took it from vision and hearing blurred. I heard pieces and bits of their conversations, but not really enough to put together much more than that they were worried about me.I felt as though I were fading into oblivion. at some point I believe he ordered them away: "Yes!...Just...handle...GO!"_

_ The other voices disappeared completely and I feared I had completely passed out, r worse; Died. Which was a ridiculous thought to tell the truth, but I was so confused, anything would have made sense. Ihen I heard his voice, everything was swimming, but when his voice came through, clear as a bell, my inharmonious thoughts seemed to calm and synch with each-other._

_ "What did you See?"_

_Inuyasha P.O,V_

_"Kagome you can tell me anything" I tried to convince her, but she refused. She's probably going to try and solve this by herself, Whatever it was.I used my tongue to wipe her tears away, and resolved to watch her closely in the future, She seemed to calm, in a moment I would ask her again._

_THIRD PERSON POV:_

_ Inuyasha nuzzles her neck slowly. out of no where Kagome winces in pain and whimpers. Inuyasha checks to make sure that he isn't pinching her with his claws, but then he realizes her hair is changing the roots the color slowly seems to creep towards the tips in an uneven ebon color of her hair faded into shining silver, actually, it was just a shade off Inuyasha's own._

_ "I didn't think you wold get my hair color" said Inuyasha, not quite believing the color her hair had acquired either. "It's silver!" Kagome said, twisting it around her fingers as she had always done when it was nearly black. She smiled when she realized it still felt and fell the same way. _

_Still, she wanted it to be normal again, "do you think it will change back?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head, "probably not." not sparing her emotions in the slightest. "Did it hurt?" he asked, gently running his hands through it, enjoying the silky feel. Kagome lay her head back, and tried to fall back asleep. "Not really" she murmured before drifting off into sleep._


	5. Be My Mate

Be My Mate

Kagome POV:

Next Morning:

I woke up to someone licking the crook of my neck, that warm tickling sensation that sent shivers down my spine. I could hardly help myself, I tuned to the person and licked their cheek. Inuyasha's amber eyes are full of love. The same as they are when they look a Kikyo, But calmer, with less anger(Beta Note: I LIKE KIKYO BETTER!) surging beneath the surface. Then he whispers "I love you Kagome"(Beta Note: So much does he loves her that his dialogue is not in quotations), "Will you be my Mate?" Kagome stared at him silently dumbfounded, then she exclaims "I love you too, and yes I'll be your mate!"

Third Person:

He swoops in and catches her lips in a kiss. A sweet and passionate one, not at all like the one in the middle of the forest (beta: is anyone but me wondering What Forest?). He licks her lips in a silent plea, he is instantly granted entrance, and the kiss deepens.

Inuyasha POV:

I pulled away for air, still in shock that she agreed to be my mate. I scoop her up and jump down the tree. I whisper to Miroku "Don't let anyone disturb us" "got it my friend, now go have fun". For once I was grateful for his overly perverted mind. "Wait, hold that thought" said Miroku, still at whisper volume.

I realized what was happening "that smells like-" Kagome whispered, her nose rumpling cutely. "Wolf" I finished with conviction. "Koga" I growled. "Yo MUTT FACE! what did you do to MY woman?"

"She ain't your woman wolf-tard" I replied

"She smells like the mutt" Koga said, wrinkling his nose distastefully at my scent. At this point Kagome had heard enough, "Koga stop calling him Mutt 'cause if you call him mutt, you're calling me mutt" she sniffed angrily and put her hand on her hips.

and Koga began to fight with me over who Kagome really belonged to. Eventually Kagome couldn't take it anymore and began to get frustrated, just as he was demanding to see the engagement mark I had been about to put on her before his ugly face showed up, she exploded with pent up frustration "Koga shut up!" said Kagome with a loud growl that everyone heard.

"Get Shippo out of here." she ordered. when Sango and Miroku hesitated to move she Growled again, making hem hasten off, Shippo in tow. "Koga!" she yelled, turning to him and baring her fangs, "I told you to stop calling him mutt! AND, I'm not yours unless I say so, and I don't say so!" She barked and howled in a way only I could understand, she was gonna fight him. "This was gonna get ugly" I thought.


	6. Kagome's True Colors And Koga

Kagome's True Colors & Koga

Kagome's POV

I Barked and growled Koga, I'm not sure what's gotten into me. I jump on top of Koga, with plans to rip out his face with my claws. the second I landed I started clawing at him angrily, grinning when he howled in pain. I jumped off and growled loudly, "Koga get it through your thick head you wimp, I'm not yours and never will be anytime in this life! I'm Inuyasha's and I always have been."

Suddenly I felt so much pain that I fell down. Wincing I tried to summon INuyasha with my mind, and I don't know how, but he came to pick me up. Right before he could put him arms around me someone's voice said "No, wait!" A man with gold hair down to his waist walked up to us and gathered me up into his arms. I felt safe, and decided to try and recognize this person.

His eyes were a grayish color, and on his face were six horizontal lines over his cheeks, three on each side. "The blue lines looked like whiskers," I thought, giggling silently to myself. He had fangs and claws, clearly he was a demon. I was having a hard time remembering who he was, but then he broke the strange silence that couldn't be quite described as "Awkward". He said "What happened to my Pup" it was growled in a way that made Koga flinch and Inuyasha shuffle uncomfortably, I still felt this strange sense of safety.

"That aside," he said, his gaze softening as he looked at me, "I have come to release my little girl from her human mask. My Kagome, I haven't see you since you were a pup! Didn't your mother tell you stories about me?" Even though in his voice it sounded like he knew she hadn't. "So that's who he is, My dad" I thought and bean to tear up. What? You would've cried too. He sniffed me "Ah, you smell like the Inus." he turned to look at Inuyasha with appraising eyes "Ah yes, and this must be Inuyasha, son of the great Demon Dog Lord of the Western Lands. you Inus are very noble and brave" I snorted at this, and my father gave me an indulgent look, then went on "I see you have taken my Pup as a Mate." Inuyasha and Koga both had yet to speak a single word.

"Why weren't you there for me?" I asked him, wondering where my father had been my whole life (Beta note: Me too honey, me too.) and began to howl in pain. He licked my cheek, and I felt, rather than saw my body change its form. My eyes became gray like Papa's, My hair was gold and so were my ears. there was a pale blue Paw-print between my collarbone and breast. A tail sprouted somewhat painfully from my backside, and it was as golden as my hair and ears. "This is what you looked like when you were just a Pup" papa said, tweaking my ears, and making me giggle. "I've missed my mate, I cant wait to meet her again and tell her I've found you!"

"Awooo" I howled once more, letting all the last bits of My pain and loneliness out through that one howl, after a moment Inuyasha joined, then my Papa joined too, and I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. "You'll never be alone again" Papa whispered to me, and I believed him, I really did.


	7. Daddy's Little Girl

Daddy's Little Girl

Kagome's POV

I licked his cheek, tears coming down my cheeks. He looked up from me, and barked at Inuyasha to "come and claim what was now his". Inuyasha nodded and yipped back an almost timid "thank you" back. My dad unwrapped me from his warm embrace, and pushed me towards Inuyasha to get my mark. Inuyasha pushed a few stray locks of my now gold hair out of the way.

He licked my neck where he planned to mark me, and his hot breath sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. He paused, giving me a chance to back out one last time. Finally, he nuzzled my neck gently before biting down, sinking my fangs into his neck. As soon as I had begun to bleed in the tiniest of amounts, he pulled his fangs out and began to lick the spot. I hummed softly, his tongue soothed to two pricks of pain I had felt from his sharp canines. I looked to my dad, then back o Koga.

My eyes lit up blue and red, before returning to their grey color. "Kagome," my father said, snapping me out of a daze I had no clue I was in "calm down, you are a Hanyou and have nothing to keep you blood in check at the moment" his expression softened.

"I'll show you how to use your Shikon no Tama to increase and control the Demon's power within you, and you could probably purify us all with its power if you get mad enough." I turned my head to look at Inuyasha and hide my remorse. "Inuyasha, I see you are not the mere pup I once knew." Said her father, smiling. Every one seems to have forgotten Koga except me. "Hey how do you know me anyway?" Inuyasha, as per usual bypassing all manners and related rules of social grace.

Mesuki only smiled and said, "I'll tell you later, after I find out what was making my pup growling and threatening to beat this wolf demon to a pulp?" I sighed in relief, "finally" I thought. After we explained everything to my father, Koga was told not to interfere with Inuyasha and me ever again.

My father explained his situation, how he had to leave, and how he now can explain everything to them, and go through the well, which he was unable to do till recently. When they met my dad, he asked them to call him Mesuki (his name in this story.), and talked more about things we might not have known (beta note: what is it that they didn't know again, and what is the situation? whatever.).


	8. Mating Season

Mating Season

Kagome POV

"Kagome" my father said, "I need to talk to you alone, and we need to got to the well soon so I can explain things to your mother. Besides, your mark will start hurting you soon." "Dad, why would it start hurting" I asked him, tilting my head to the side; I must've looked vaguely reminiscent of a puppy, because my dad began to scratch my ear. Which, I would have to admit was very a nice feeling. "That's what we need to talk about, Inuyasha too.""I'll tell the others," I said, trying my best to be helpful

Inuyasha POV-Walking to the well

"Come on let's go" I called to Kagome, who was hanging behind a bit. "Ready to go dad?" she asked Mesuki, who was even farther behind than her, "does slowness run in the family?" I wondered, wishing t run, or goes as fast as I could. After Kagome's Dad explained things to her, we went to go meet Kagome's Mom (a.k.a. Ray). She was so happy to see per mate that she dragged him to the next room to "catch up." So me and Kagome (Beta Note: technically it's "Kagome and I" but since when is Inuyasha's grammar up to par) decided to go back through the well. I picked her up bridal style, and she "eeeped" softly as I jumped down into the well without a warning or even slowing my steps as we approached the well.

Kagome POV

As soon as we made it through the well my mark started glowing. I whimpered in pain, and then as the pain escalated, I began to scream. I fell down to my knees, and grabbed my mark. "Kagome what happened?"


	9. It's Time

It's Time

Inuyasha POV

"Kagome! Kagome! What happened?" I see her grabbing her mark, and in my head I knew it was time. Mating Season had officially started, and she was ready for it, or at least her body was. I did the instinctive thing and began to lick and suck her mark, until she quieted. Screams faded into near silent sobs and soft shudders. She collapsed into my arms as the sudden release of her pain made her knees weak.

"Don't let the pain come back!" she whispered breathlessly "please". I nodded, "Whatever it takes" I assured her. "I love you," she murmured as I cradled her in my arms. Holding Kagome tightly in my arms, I took her to the nearest hot springs. In places like this, water simply bubbled out of the ground warm and in some cases even hot. Kagome had passed out, but as I eased her into the warm water, she began to wake up.

Normal POV

"Kagome, it's time," Inuyasha said, brushing her damp golden hair out of her eyes. Even though Kagome was drowsy, his words held meaning to her "we have to mate." Kagome confirmed. Inuyasha nodded and kissed her hungrily, like that time in the forest (Beta Note: Again with forests!).

It was gentler than that one, but it lasted longer, so that when they both came up for air, they were dizzy. Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck. His arms went up and down her sides, then one hand ventured carefully under her shirt. He slipped his hands underneath her bra, and began to tweak her nipples. She moaned his name out, her lips parting in pleasure.

Her hands traveled upwards from his cheeks and began to play with his velvety, white ears. Inuyasha too the opportunity to pulled her shirt upwards and off of her. He broke the kiss, tossed her shirt on the floor. After the shirt had landed in a dry corner of the rocks that surrounded the steamy waters of the hot spring, he pushed her onto her back and began to kiss and nip at her neck. Using his claws, Inuyasha ripped her bra off, not caring at all where it landed. He used his tongue to draw her nipple into his mouth and began to suck out, making Kagome arch her back towards the dog demon that had claimed her.

As Inuyasha switched nipples, he caught a whiff of her smell. Her body reeked of arousal, and Inuyasha took advantage of that. He dragged his fangs carefully over her nipple, trying to get a vocal response out of her. He wasn't disappointed. "Inuyasha, Please! Stop teasing! I can't take it anymore!" Kagome begged him, digging her nails into his back. Inuyasha just smirked...


End file.
